


Countdown

by Siver



Category: Ghost Trick: Phantom Detective
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-16
Updated: 2016-11-16
Packaged: 2018-08-31 08:31:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8571544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siver/pseuds/Siver
Summary: A few Cabanela scenes surrounding the signing of Jowd’s death penalty and the month leading up to the execution.





	

**1**

Cabanela squinted at the clock as the phone rang loudly beside him and grimaced. It had only been a few hours since he’d come home and less time since collapsing into sleep. In his half asleep state he briefly considered ignoring the phone, but he reached out and dragged the receiver off the bedside table.

“Cabanela here.”

“Inspector Cabanela,” the Police Chief’s voice responded, “I’m sorry to disturb you; I know you had a long night. However I … have some bad news I know you’ll want to hear right away. I thought it’d be better to tell you directly.”

Cabanela waited for him to continue while his mind sped through possibilities. Had a case gone badly wrong? Gods or had something happened to Lynne? “I’m all eaaars, Chief,” he prompted.

There was a heavy sigh. “The Justice Minister has accepted and signed the order for D-99’s death penalty.”

Cabanela bolted upright and was on his feet in a flash nearly sending the phone flying.

“What?!”

“The order came to my desk early this morning.”

“I’m on my way.”

“You don’t have…”

Click.

A short time later Cabanela burst into the Chief’s office and without preamble had his hands on the desk and was spitting out the questions burning in his chest.

“Why? When?”

The Chief sighed. “No reason was given. The execution is to be carried out a month from now.”

Cabanela felt some of the energy that had buoyed him up drain. A month. Five long years and now he was down to one mere month. They were getting so close! He could feel it.

The Chief gave him a sympathetic look. “I’m sorry. It looks like time has run out.”

He blinked in surprise as Cabanela straightened and a small sharp smile crossed his features.

“Nooot yet, Chief. We’ve been making progress. This can’t be coincidence.”

“This doesn’t give you much time.”

“Just means I don’t have much longer to wait. Can’t complain about that.”

Unless there isn’t enough time. The thought trickled in and was immediately tossed out and denied.

“If you’ll excuse me, Chief, I have a liiittle visit to pay to the Justice Minister.”

“I doubt it’ll do you much good. He gave me no answers. He may not even want to talk to you.”

“The prisoner falls under our Unit’s jurisdiction. I’m only collecting all the facts of the case.”

“Very well, Inspector. Good luck.”

 

**2**

‘Why now?’ was the one question on Cabanela’s mind as he entered the Justice Minister’s office in a whirl.

The Justice Minister looked up from his work at the Inspector’s approach and sighed. “Ah, Inspector Cabanela. I thought I might see you.”

Cabanela had to bite back the angry demand rising in his throat. Calm and detached was the way. Just here to get some clarification on an old case.

“Mr. Minister. I’ve been infooormed of your decision regarding the death penalty for Prisoner D-99. I have to admit I’m curious about the change of heart. He is under the Special Investigation Unit’s jurisdiction after all. If some new information has come to light we’d looove to hear it.”

“As I am aware. However, murdering one’s wife and in front of a child no less … It is a heinous crime and he has been asking for it. It’s, it’s time. Yes.”

“I see.” After five years? Now it’s time? “Well, if anything does come to mind do be sure to let us know.”

The Justice Minister twitched and the pen dropped from his hand. An iiinteresting reaction; something was fishy as he suspected. He made a mental note to get some of the boys to keep an eye on the place.

“Y-yes. You have my utmost confidence. However, I can assure you there is nothing more complicated than bringing an old case to a final close. Now, I am a busy man as are you. If there’s nothing else, I would ask that you take your leave.”

In a hurry to get rid of me eh, Mr. Minister? Definitely get some boys on this case.

“Certainly, your Excellency. Thank you for your time.”

He bowed low before turning to leave. He made it half way across the room when the Minster called out.

“Inspector Cabanela!”

Cabanela spun around.

“I’m sorry. I know you and Detective Jowd were friends.”

“Five years is a looong time, Mr. Minister, and I’m not in the habit of befriending murderers.”

“Ahem. Yes of course. Good day, Inspector.”

And Cabanela left with another plan to set in motion.

 

**3**

He had come without thinking and now that he was here he wondered if he should have come at all. Did he have time to be here? However, as Cabanela knelt and placed a large bouquet of flowers at the gravestone he knew he’d made the right choice. He would only stay for a few minutes and he could use her company right about now.

“Heeey, Alma. I know it’s been a while, baby.”  He rose slowly brushing one hand over the cool stone and then tossed himself onto the bench behind him where he restlessly crossed and uncrossed his legs until finally stretching out.

“I can’t stay long. Your husband’s been keeping me busier than usual. Gave me quiiite a time limit. I … I didn’t think it’d happen. The Justice Minister always denied it before, but somethin’s made him crack.” He leaned forward. “But dooon’t worry, I’m looking into it. I won’t let him join you yet, baby. I can promise you that. Can’t have you mad at me as well.”

He leaned back again, rested his neck over the back of the bench and stared up at the stars that were slowly coming out. Gods how he wished she was here. Of course if she was he wouldn’t be here like this, but then that was the point, wasn’t it?

“Maybe you could send some diviiine wrath down on his thick skull? You always were the best at knocking sense into him.” She’d be furious and that was a painful thought too. He let loose a soft sigh and swung himself off the bench.

No time to dwell. So much to do. Like dragging the big idiot here when this was done. Some way to honour her memory, old friend. You have some serious work to do.

 

**4**

“I would say you look dead on your feet except I’m not sure I can remember what you normally look like.”

The professor frowned after throwing the barb as Cabanela slumped into a seat. His immaculate appearance could no longer shield his true state. The dark shadows under his eyes stood out sharply against his wan face.

“When did you last sleep?”

“Last night,” the reply came out in a slight rasp.

“For more than a few hours?”

A non-committal gesture in reply that ended with rubbing his temples. “Lots to do. Not much tiiime left now.”

“You’re not even going to _see_ your big night if you keep this up,” the professor chided as he turned to his cabinet and rummaged through supplies until he found pain killers. He poured a cup of tea and offered both it and a pill to Cabanela.

“Thaaanks, prof.”

“Hmph if you really want to thank me you’ll go home after this and stop distracting me with your best impression of a ragdoll.”  With his final admonishment he turned back to his work.

After a little while he noticed it had gone completely silent. He looked back at Cabanela and saw his head had dropped to his shoulder and one arm was dangling limply over the side of the chair. He was fast asleep.

Not the ideal place, but better than nothing, the professor supposed, and knowing the stubborn fool he’d be springing out the door regardless in the morning.


End file.
